


Wrapper

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [93]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Mihashi Ren, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mihashi keeps a memento of the early days of his bond with Abe.





	Wrapper

Four days after they first met, Abe (hoping to stop Mihashi throwing up out of nerves) shoved a peppermint into his hand, prompting the embarrassed Mihashi to smile weakly. And, six months later, Mihashi still keeps the mint wrapper in his pocket as a reminder.

“Thank you, Abe,” he whispers as he practises pitching in his yard, rubbing the wrapper between his fingers, just so overwhelmingly grateful for the bond he and Abe share.


End file.
